NICK SHALL PAY!
by insane GIR fan
Summary: When Nick skips an episode of IZ that I wanted to see, they must prepare themselves to meet the wrath of me, my friends, and the IZ cast! -COMPLETE-
1. The Skipped Episode!

NICK SHALL PAY!!!  
  
by Insane GIR Fan  
  
DISCLAIMER -   
  
GIR: Insane GIR Fan doesn't own Invader Zim or me!!! We belong to Jho- umm... Jhone-  
  
IGF: It's Jhonen Vasquez.   
  
GIR: Oh. What's that s'posta mean?  
  
IGF: Never mind, GIR. Anyway, like the robot said, I don't own Invader Zim or GIR (aww, man!), Jhonen does! Got that? Good. DON'T SUE ME!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sat on the pink couch in the study, eagerly awaiting the episode of Invader Zim that was being aired. The clock read 11:25 PM, but I wasn't tired. I'd been waiting all day to see this. A video tape was already in place in the VCR, and I was prepared to tape the re-run of IZ that was going to be on. Sure, I'd seen it several times before. Now I wanted to TAPE it. So I could watch it every day for the rest of my IZ-obsessed life. Clutching my GIR plushie, I sat through chemercial after chemercial, until I heard...  
  
...the CatDog theme playing. My face immediately twisted into an expression of confusement, shock, and anger. The satellite guide had said that Invader Zim was on right now! I waited. And waited. And waited. I stared impatiently at the screen, watching all the way through both sickening episodes of CatDog. When the show ended, I gave a sigh of relief. NOW Zim would be on. I grinned, hugging the GIR plushie to my chest. More chemercials, and then...  
  
...the Spongebob Squarepants opening movie played. This time, I knew it was no joke. I could feel my face growing hot with pure rage. They hadn't played Invader Zim. They had SKIPPED it. This had never happened before. This was worse than me missing an episode. Nickelodian had literally NOT PLAYED IT. A tear of hatred rolled down my cheek. They would pay.   
  
I ran upstairs and into my parent's bedroom, waking up my mom. Seeing my furious expression, she knew that something was wrong.  
  
"Kate, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"They didn't play it," I blurted out, tears pouring from my greenish-grey eyes. "They skipped the episode."  
  
My mom immediately tried to comfort me, but to no avail. I screamed and cried and ranted on about how Nick didn't care about Invader Zim fans. After about ten minutes, though, I finally calmed down.  
  
"Can't we call and yell at them?" I asked hopefully. That would relieve a lot of stress...  
  
"No, we don't have a number to call them with." my mom replied. My face fell. I wouldn't be able to get revenge after all. I told her to leave, so she got up and walked out of the room, closing the door (which was littered with IZ posters) behind her.  
  
Since I couldn't call Nickelodian, I would have to go to them. Not alone, of course. I would bring whoever I felt I would need. Tomorrow, I wasn't going to Skool. I was going to Nickelodian Studios. And once I got there, I would get my sweet revenge against them. I smiled my evil little grin of doom, and laid my head down on the pillow.   
  
"Prepare yourselves, Nickelodian workers." I thought. "I'm going to destroy you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry about the shortness, but hey, it's my first fic here on Fanfiction.net. I promise that the next chapter will be a good deal longer. Please R&R, I'm BEGGING you! I NEED reviews! I need them or I will explode! That happens to me sometimes. Oh, and one more thing: Flames will be used to cook tacos!!! Mmm...tacos... 


	2. Recruiting Friends and Stuff

NICK SHALL PAY!!!   
  
by Insane GIR Fan  
  
DISCLAIMER -   
  
GIR: Wait...didn't I do this last time?  
  
IGF: Hmm...must be deja-vu. Do it anyway!  
  
GIR: Aww, I don't wanna!  
  
IGF: Fine. I'll do it. (whispering) I couldn't possibly make cute, little GIR do something he doesn't want to...  
  
GIR: What was that?  
  
IGF: Umm...nothing...  
  
IGF: So, on to the disclaimer! *ahem*. (in a very professional voice) I do not own Invader Zim, it belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. (no longer professional voice) AND IT ROCKS!!!!! WOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
GIR: YAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!! YELLING IS FUUUNNN!!!!!!!!  
  
~**NOTE -- Special thanks to my friends I-love-dib7664 and Gaz-Rules (a user not on FanFiction.net) for letting me use them in this fanfic. My evil revenge on EVIL Nickelodian wouldn't be as great without them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock, at 4:30 exactly. I yawned for about a century, then crawled out of bed. I couldn't give up now. I put on my slippers and snuck downstairs, into the kitchen. I grabbed my mom's purse, and took out all the money. (Kids, don't do this!) I then left a note reading "Dear Mom, I'm sorry, but I took all your money so that my friends and I could go to Florida and destroy everyone at Nickelodian Studios. You can ground me for all eternity when I get back. Love you!" I then ran out of the house, still in my pajamas, and headed towards town.  
  
About an hour later, I had gotten into town and reached my best friend's house. I stepped onto the porch, panting from exhaustion, and pressed the doorbell with a trembling finger. I_love_dib7664 opened it. (and if you have read her fanfiction, yes, I am the GIR fangirl that she refers to)  
  
"What are you doing here?!" she asked, looking very surprised.  
  
"Nickelodian..." I gasped. "Didn't...play...episode..."  
  
I-love-dib7664's face grew red with anger, just like mine had the night before. "How DARE they!" she yelled. "THEY SHALL PAY!!!"   
  
I nodded in agreement. "I'm going to Florida...right now," I said, my face filled with hatred for the wretched cartoon company.   
  
"FLORIDA?!?" she replied, not expecting me to say that. "But...why?"  
  
I knew exactly why. "Revenge," I spat.   
  
I-love-dib7664 no longer looked surprised. In fact, her face bore the same expression as my own. "I'm coming with you," she said.  
  
I grinned. This was going just as planned. "Good," I replied, my voice much more cheerful. "But first, we have to go get a few more people."  
  
"Who?" she asked. "Oh, wait..."  
  
"Yup," I grinned. "You know who I'm talking about."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, the two of us were standing outside my friend Gaz-Rules's house. I stepped up to the door and knocked loudly. No response. I knocked again. Still nothing. I groaned, then took a step back, then ran straight at the door, ramming into it. I heard some movement from inside, then the door swung open to reveal Gaz-Rules standing there, looking extremely tired and irritated.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" she asked me. "It's five in the morning...*yawn*..."  
  
"Nickelodian didn't play the episode of Invader Zim that they were supposed to," I-love-dib7664 said.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Gaz-Rules replied, shouting so loudly that I heard something break inside her house. "That's EVIL!!!"  
  
"I know!" I said. "And we're going to Florida to put a stop to this mess!"  
  
Gaz-Rules yawned again. "All right," she replied groggily. "But you aren't leaving me behind."  
  
We smiled. Perfect.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The three of us were walking down the sidewalk, still in our pajamas. The few people that did see us stared, not used to seeing pre-teens strolling around at five in the morning. We didn't care, however. We were used to getting funny looks from people. And we were also headed for the airport, so we could catch a plane and fly to Florida and Nickelodian's horrid studio. Not that the airport was close by. In fact, it was over 100 miles away. But, since it's a fanfiction, a PORTAL magically appeared out of THIN AIR. OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo...creepy. So we jump in and appear at the airport.  
  
AUTHOR: Man, that was cheezy! But it makes it a lot easier for us to get places fast! Hehehe...okay, so I had writer's block for a second there. I CONFESS!!!  
  
"Wow, that was fast," I-love-dib7664 said in awe at how fast we'd gone 100 miles. But then we noticed - we WEREN'T at the airport. We were in a street in the middle of some random town, facing an odd, turquoise house with oddly shaped windows. I immediately recognized the place.  
  
"IT'S ZIM'S HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I squealed, unable to believe our luck. Not being able to resist going to visit Zim and *GIR*, I rushed up to the door (avoiding the lasers fired by the lawn gnomes), and rang the doorbell. To my great delight, GIR answered it.  
  
"Hi!" he said in his usual, cheerful tone. I just stood there for a second, thinking over the situation I was in. I was currently facing my favorite character from the greatest TV show ever.   
  
"GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed uncontrollably. I began jumping up and down like a lunatic (which I am...hehe) and shrieking at the top of my lungs. GIR just stood there, looking *adorable*. (If you don't think GIR is cute, then please don't flame me about my opinions. And also: if you people think I really *like* GIR, you're wrong. I just think he's absolutely ADORABLE looking!!!)  
  
"What my...insane friend is trying to say," Gaz-Rules interrupted, "is can we come in?"  
  
"SURE!!!" GIR cried. I squealed again.   
  
"THAT IS SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled in a high-pitched, squeaky voice. My friends gave me funny looks, then walked inside. I followed, still unable to believe that I was in the world of Invader Zim. 


	3. In the World of IZ

NICK SHALL PAY!!!  
  
by Insane GIR Fan  
  
DISCLAIMER -   
  
GIR: I'm SURE I did this before!  
  
IGF: Yes, you did. So I'll just say that I don't own IZ, for the third time. This is getting annoying...  
  
NOTE: Thank you sooo much for the REALLY nice reviews! They cheered me up a lot. My apologies for the late update, though, I was kinda busy.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The inside of Zim's house was exactly as I had seen it on the show. I was still a bit in shock, so I slowly and carefully took each step into the familiar yet seemingly unknown place. I felt like an important guest in some rich dude's house. But I wasn't. I was in ZIM'S house. GIR sat down on the couch and pulled a bag of popcorn (with WAAAY too much butter) out of his head, then turned on the TV.   
  
"Zim's working on something," he said, smiling adorably. "He told me not to let anyone in."  
  
"But you let US in..." Gaz-Rules replied. "Are we special or something?"  
  
"I dunno," the android said, his large cyan eyes glued to the television screen. He obviously wasn't paying any attention.  
  
"GIR, would you like to come with us and destroy people?" I asked him. He turned away from the screen and looked up at me, a smile forming on his face.  
  
"REALLY?!?" he squealed, his voice sounding insanely happy.  
  
"Yes, really. We want you to come with us." I replied, hoping that he would agree. He just sat there for a moment, then nodded his little metallic head.  
  
"SURE!!!" he cried. I remained frozen for a moment, then leapt into the air and ran around the room.   
  
"GIR'S COMING WITH US!!! GIR'S COMING WITH US!!!!!" I screamed. Unfortunately, I screamed a tad too loud. We heard a whirring noise, then the lid of the trash can opened. For a second, no one moved. Then Zim, without his human disguise, climbed out of it.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!?" he asked, furious. He turned to GIR. "Why did you let these stink-humans in???"  
  
"They was NICE to me!" GIR replied. Zim groaned.   
  
"How many times must I tell you not to let the filthy Earthenoids in the house! Now I'll have to wipe their memories!"  
  
"No, please don't!" Gaz-Rules yelled. "We came here to see you!"  
  
"Heh?" Zim said, surprised. "What do you want with me?"  
  
"We want you to come help us destroy people!" I told him.   
  
"Destroy people? Hmm...who would we be destroying?" he asked.  
  
"Some completely idiotic losers who--" I said, but was cut off by I-love-dib7664 giving me a sharp whack.  
  
"Don't tell him!" she hissed. I nodded, then proceeded to finish what I was saying.  
  
"--are trying to help protect the Earth from Irken Invaders like you!" I finished. Zim gasped.  
  
"How did you know I was one of the Irken Elite?!?" he shouted. "What are you hiding?!?!?"  
  
"Nothing..." I said nervously. "We just REALLY want you to come and help us destroy them. It won't be any good without you."  
  
"Fine. But ONLY since it involves destroying. And once we're finished with these DOOMED people, you must swear never to tell anyone what you know about me."  
  
The three of us grinned. But we still had two more people to add to our group.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We walked down the street, Zim and GIR in disguise. Soon, we approached another very familiar home from the show. Walking up to the door, I shakily knocked several times. A moment of silence passed by, and then a kid wearing a trenchcoat opened the door. Before I could do anything, I-love-dib7664 freaked out.  
  
"DIBBERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, in almost the exact same way I had when I'd seen GIR. I moaned and covered my ears. Had I really yelled THIS loudly? Dib looked nervously over at my crazy friend, then spoke to us.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"We've come to ask a favor of you and your sister," Gaz-Rules replied.   
  
"What kind of favor?" he said, glancing again at the Dib Fangirl that was screaming her head off and running around in circles.  
  
"We were wondering if you two would like to help us destroy someone." I said. Gaz then walked up to the door, not taking her eyes off of her Game Slave 2.   
  
"Who do we get to destroy?" she asked, sounding interested in the idea.  
  
"Some people who invoked my wrath," I replied.  
  
"Sure, why not?" said Gaz. "As long as there's enough batteries for my Game Slave, I'll come."  
  
"I guess if Gaz is going, then I'll go," Dib added.  
  
"Great!" I said. "But there's one thing..."  
  
"What?" Gaz asked.  
  
"Zim and GIR are coming," I said.  
  
"WHAAAT?!?" yelled Dib. "WHY?"  
  
"I promise that they won't be any trouble for you, but you have to promise me that you won't try to capture Zim until AFTER we're done destroying these people. Okay?" I said. Dib sighed.  
  
"All right," he replied. "I promise. But if Zim tries anything, I'm going to have to."  
  
"Deal." I agreed. We now had everyone we'd need. All we had to do now was get to the airport. 


	4. Airport Security of DOOM!

NICK SHALL PAY!!!  
  
by Insane GIR Fan  
  
DISCLAIMER -  
  
IGF: I don't own Invader Zim. I don't own Invader Zim. I don't own Invader Zim. Have I said it enough yet?   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How are we supposed to get to the airport?" I asked no one in particular. It seemed hopeless. Unless another teleporter suddenly appeared in midair...  
  
"Hey look!" GIR shouted. "A teleporty-thingy!" I couldn't believe it. There was another teleporter, just like the other one, right in front of us.   
  
"Wow," I thought. "We must have the best luck in the world! Or else this is all being controlled by some freaky person." I leapt into the teleporter, followed closely by the IZ cast. I could see nothing for a moment, then we were spat out at the airport.  
  
"What a coincidence!" Gaz-Rules said, looking pleased that we had arrived at the correct destination. We happened to be inside the main building at the airport (the one where you get on the plane and stuff), right in front of the desk where tickets can be bought. Suddenly, with a *poof*, our luggage came out of thin air and landed on the head of the dude next to us.  
  
"OW!!!" cried the dude, as he was hit by our incredibly heavy and numerous bags. I picked up my own suitcase, and walked up to the counter where a lady was standing.  
  
"Hello," I said, attempting to act like a nice, ordinary little kid. "We'd like to buy some tickets, please!"  
  
"Who will be boarding with us?" she asked, sounding a bit tired. She'd most likely been doing this all day.  
  
"Well, there's seven of us," I replied. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out the money I had swiped from my mom earlier that day. "Is this enough?" The airport lady sorted through the cash, then put the majority of it in a drawer in front of her.  
  
"Here's your change," she said, handing us back the fifty or so dollars that remained. She gave us each a ticket, then pointed down a long hallway to a door.  
  
"Your flight leaves in half an hour," the lady told us. "Thank you for choosing...umm...whatever this airline is called." I-love-dib7664 ran off in the direction of the door, and the rest of us followed. When we reached it, however, our eyes met something that we'd COMPLETELY forgotten about - SECURITY.  
  
"Are you kids boarding this plane?" one of the guards asked. I tried my hardest not to look nervous. What if Zim had Irken weaponry in his suitcase?  
  
"Uhh...yeah!" I replied shakily.  
  
"We'll need to check your luggage for suspicious objects," the other guard said. He then took my incredibly heavy suitcase and attempted to lift it.  
  
"Man, what kind of stuff do you have in here?" he asked me when he found himself unable to lift the bag. The other guard tried also, without much more luck. Eventually, they decided to work together, and got it onto the conveyer belt. I waited tensely for the results of the scan.  
  
"Nope, there's nothing bad in here," the first guard said. "You may pass through. But please take off all metal that you may be wearing." I obediently removed my silver and turquoise necklace (GIR colors! Yay!), then stepped through the metal detector. Thankfully, it didn't make any noises as I did so.   
  
"Next!" the second guard yelled. Gaz-Rules passed through the detector, then I-love-dib7664. Neither of them were carrying anything suspicious. The three of us breathed a sigh of relief, but it stopped seconds later. GIR stepped forward (he didn't have a bag) and walked through the metal detector.  
  
"GIR--" I was about to tell him, but it was too late. The machine let out a series of extremely loud and annoying beeping noises, then stopped. We all just stood there, frozen, for a second. Then the detector exploded. My friends and I screamed, but the explosion didn't reach us.   
  
"Ma'am, your dog is apparently carrying metal and/or suspicious items," the first guard told me. I smacked myself in the forehead. Of course GIR was carrying metal. He was MADE of it.  
  
"Um...that's probably his zipper!" I exclaimed, thinking up a quick, dumb excuse. "Don't all dogs have zippers?" The guards thought for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"That's right," one of them said. "I'd completely forgotten!" I breathed a sigh of relief. They were actually stupid enough to believe me. (A/N: This would never really happen.) GIR walked on through, but then the second guard stopped him.  
  
"Ma'am, dogs are not allowed on board." he said. I groaned. How would we get out of THIS one? Before I could say anything, Gaz-Rules chose to speak.  
  
"He's my seeing-eye dog!" she proclaimed. "I'm blind." I immediately freaked out.  
  
"YOU'RE BLIND?!?!?" I screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!?!??!?"  
  
"Shut up!" she whispered. "I'm just saying that so we can get through!" I realized my mistake, and did as I was told.  
  
"Ah, I see," the first guard said. "You may pass." GIR gleefully skipped across the spot where the scanner had once been, and ran over to me.  
  
"We have to go and get another metal detector," said the second guard. "We'll be right back." He then strode away, followed by the other guard. As soon as they were out of sight, Zim ran across the scorched bit of carpet to meet us.  
  
"Let's go!" he instructed us. Dib and Gaz ran across, too, and we all headed for the plane.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked that chapter! If you like this fic, try reading my other one! It's COMPLETELY insane. The title is "An UnFORTUNEate Encounter", and it's my second. Thanks!  
  
PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE R&R!!! I AM DESPERATE!!!!! IF YOU DON'T, YOU WILL SUFFER A HORRIBLE FATE OF DOOMINESS!!!!!!!!!! (Yes, I know that's not a real word. But it sounds cool.) 


	5. On the Plane and Cheetos!

NICK SHALL PAY!!!  
  
by Insane GIR Fan  
  
DISCLAIMER -  
  
IGF: I've already done this a MILLION TIMES!!! Okay, I'll tell you again. I. Do. Not. Own. Invader. Zim. Understand??? I hope so.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We ran down the long hallway to the airplane, which took seemingly forever. After about five hours of running, we reached it. Gasping for breath, I climbed aboard and started searching for my seat right away.. Our group walked past the first-class seats, and stopped when we reached third-class. I looked down at my ticket. Seat 18B. I glanced to my left, and found exactly what I was looking for.  
  
"Here's our seats," I told my friends.   
  
"I CALL WINDOW!!!" Gaz-Rules yelled, diving for the best seat.  
  
"Aww, man!" I complained. "I wanted window!!!"  
  
"Too slow," she replied, and refused to move. I glared, but took the seat next to her. Then I glared some more.   
  
"Would you quit that?" she asked. I just GLARED. "It's creeping me out!" I continued glaring.  
  
"If you're trying to get the window seat from me, you lose," she said. I was about to glare some MORE, when I saw GIR looking for a seat. I waved frantically to him, motioning for him to sit by me.  
  
"GIR!!! OVER HERE!!!!!" I screamed. He turned, then came over and sat in the aisle seat next to me.   
  
"You can HAVE the window seat," I said to Gaz-Rules. "I'M sitting by GIR." Gaz-Rules just rolled her eyes, knowing about my GIR-obsessiveness.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you, GIR?" I asked. Before he could respond, the airline video started playing.   
  
"Welcome to American Airlines!" said the overly cheerful woman on the TV screen. "We hope you enjoy your flight today. Here are the rules on this flight." She then proceeded to read lots of rules to us about safety on the plane. I took a quick nap during this. By the time I woke up, the plane was preparing to take off.  
  
"Kate, wake up!" I-love-dib7664 said. "We're about to set off!" Just then, we felt the airplane moving. We rolled down the runway for a minute or two, and then launched into the air. I nearly swore when I remembered that I didn't have any gum to chew. Now my ears were going to pop like crazy.   
  
"OWW!" I yelled as the first series of pops came. It just got worse from there, until the plane was really up in the air. I relaxed a bit when I realized that the infernal popping had stopped. About five minutes after we had taken off, one of those airplane service people came around with a tray of food. GIR's eyes immediately lit up.  
  
"Would you like a snack?" she questioned us.   
  
"YAY! FOOD!!!" GIR squealed. He reached out and grabbed a bag of Cheetos from the cart.  
  
"Umm...little dog?" the lady asked. "That food is for the airplane customers, not you." GIR ignored her, and continued stuffing his face with Cheetos.  
  
"GIR, she said that you can't have any food," I told the android. He looked over at me with that *cute* little expression, and I couldn't force myself to take the Cheetos away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said to the lady. "It won't happen again." Just as I had said these words, GIR finished his snack and grabbed a second bag.   
  
"Ma'am, can you please stop your dog from taking those?" the service lady asked me. "They aren't supposed to be for him, and I don't think Cheetos are good for dogs." I was strongly tempted to tell her that GIR wasn't really a dog, but I stopped myself. I couldn't blow this thing now...  
  
"You'd better leave, then." I replied as GIR grabbed his third bag. She nodded, then hastily pushed the cart away. GIR now had orange all over the mouth of his disguise, as well as his paws. He also had one of the empty Cheeto bags dangling from his ear. It looked *adorable*.  
  
"Awwww..." I couldn't help but say. I just hoped that GIR hadn't heard me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, how was it? Okay so far? Again, please R&R! I've been getting a lot of good reviews lately, so thanks to everyone who has posted one!   
  
NOTE: Chapter Six will be up soon, but after that, I'm afraid I won't be able to post them quite as quickly. I've had a bit of writers block lately, and spring break just ended. Please be patient, though. I'm NOT going to let this fic die!!! -IGF 


	6. BARNEY? NOOO!

NICK SHALL PAY!!!   
  
by Insane GIR Fan  
  
DISCLAIMER -   
  
IGF: Do you REALLY need to ask? Fine. Be that way. GIR, it's your turn to do the disclaimer.  
  
GIR: OK!!! Ummmm...what am I s'posed to do?  
  
IGF: Just repeat after me. "Insane GIR Fan doesn't own IZ." All right?  
  
GIR: Insane GIR Fan doesn't own IZ. All right?  
  
IGF: You aren't supposed to say "all right", GIR.  
  
GIR: You aren't supposed to say "all right", GIR.  
  
IGF: QUIT COPYING ME!!!  
  
GIR: QUIT COPYING ME!!!  
  
IGF: I'll get you a taco if you quit it...  
  
GIR: I'll get you a taco if you quit it...OOOOOHHH!!! TACOS!!!!!  
  
IGF: Yes. Tacos. For you. Now PLEASE STOP!!!  
  
GIR: Now PLEASE STOP!!!  
  
IGF: ......  
  
A/N: Man, that writer's block lasted a long time! I will try to be faster from now on. I mean, WE HAVEN'T EVEN DESTROYED NICKELODIAN YET!!! Why would this fic be called "Nick Shall Pay!!!" if they don't pay?!? They will pay soon, don't worry. OH, how they will pay!!! -IGF  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the frightened waitress ran off with her now Cheeto-less cart, the airplane televisions turned on.   
  
"Oh, PLEASE let something good play..." Gaz-rules begged the TV, as if it were listening. "That's the only entertainment on these hopeless flights."  
  
"Yeah, really. I hate plane rides," I replied. "But THIS one won't be so bad..." I glanced over at GIR sitting on my right. Gaz-rules sighed.  
  
"I think you like that robot a little TOO much, Kate," she told me.   
  
"Of COURSE I do!" I said. "They don't call me Insane GIR Fan for nothing!"  
  
"Yeah, I can tell." she replied. "I also think they should call Hannah 'Insane Dib Fan." Gaz-rules pointed across the aisle, where I-love-dib7664 (aka Hannah) and Dib were seated.   
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT TO SIT BY DIBBERS!!!!!" Hannah screamed. Dib nervously inched to the far side of the seat, away from her. Unfortuantely, Zim was on his other side.  
  
"Why are you moving TOWARDS me, Dib-beast?!?" he yelled. "Afraid of the Hannah-human?"  
  
"Yes..." Dib admitted.   
  
"HAH!!!" Zim shouted. "I have found your WEAKNESS! Now I can destroy you!!!!!"   
  
"Oh, PLEASE keep her away from me," Dib replied, not seeming to care that Zim now had a new evil plan. Zim just grinned evilly.  
  
"Why would I do that, Earth monkey?" he said.   
  
"Cut it out, you guys!" I called to them. "No fighting!" Zim and Dib glared at each other, but didn't say anything more. They knew the rules. Just then, the movie on the screen started. We all gasped as the title came on.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hannah, Gaz-rules, and I shrieked.   
  
"Not.....BARNEY?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I screeched. But yes. The movie playing on TV was a BARNEY movie. OH, THE HORROR!!!!! Gaz-rules unbuckled her seatbelt and hid under the seat, covering her ears.  
  
"YAY!!! BARNEY!!!!!" GIR yelled. I turned towards him in a desperate attempt to prevent his little mind from being corrupted by the evils of that terrible movie. It gives me nightmares even WRITING about it...  
  
"GIR, don't watch that!" I told him. "It will warp your mind and transform you into a terrible, mindless HAPPY thing!!!"  
  
"That's bad?" he asked.   
  
"YES!!!!!" I replied. This wasn't working. "If you watch it, YOU'RE DOOMED!!!!!!!"  
  
"I LIKE DOOM!!!" GIR shrieked. I think the Cheetos were having a bad effect on his so-called "brain". Or maybe it was just him.   
  
"This is NOT a good kind of doom!" I insisted. "I don't WANT you to be a Barney-loving zombie! PLEASE cover your eyes!"  
  
"Awww..." the little robot replied. "Do I HAFTA???"   
  
"Please, GIR. Your life depends on it!" I said. Regretfully, GIR put his hands on his eyes. He would have been fine, except for the fact that his eyes were much bigger than his hands.  
  
"I CAN STILL SEE IT!!!" GIR yelled. I gasped. I didn't know what to do. Cover his eyes and leave mine open, or cover my own eyes and leave him vulnerable to the evils of scary children's shows?   
  
"Close your eyes, too, GIR!" I instructed. He did what he was told, and I yelled to the others.  
  
"EVERYONE! CLOSE YOUR EYES UNTIL THE RIDE IS OVER!!!" I screamed. "YOU WILL BECOME A ZOMBIE IF YOU DON'T!!!!!" Zim, Dib, Gaz, Hannah, and Gaz-rules all closed their eyes. I did the same. We sat there like that through the entire plane ride. We missed lunch and our second snack. But we knew that if we opened our eyes, we would SURELY meet our doom.   
  
Finally, the plane slowed down and began descending through the clouds toward the ground. Moments later, our tired, hungry, and exhausted group exited the plane. Following behind us was a gigantic group of zombie people, all of them simultaneoulsy chanting about Barney. Those poor humans had obviously not covered their eyes during the movie.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Zim laughed. "Pitiful HU-MANS!!! You are all now ZOMBIES because you were FOOLISH enough to watch that movie!!!"  
  
"B-a-r-n-e-y..." one of the zombies groaned, and began running towards Zim. Several others followed, heading for the rest of us. We screamed, and ran as fast as we could for the way out of the airport.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally, I updated! It took long enough, BUT I DID IT!!!   
  
A/N: To anyone who likes Barney and was offended by this chapter, I am sorry. I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!! I'm just frightened by that evil dinosaur of...uggh...HAPPINESS. Please don't hurt me!  
  
NEXT: Chapter 7! The crew gets off the plane and heads for the dreaded Nickelodian studios! Ooh, those people are SO gonna regret not playing that episode!  
  
To Hikari loves Kurama: I will accept your request, and have the group stop at your house for weapons and stuff, because you left me niiiiice reviews!!! So keep reading!   
  
**UPDATES COMING SOON**  
  
-IGF 


	7. Zombies Attack, GIR is gone, and Ari joi...

IGF: Hey, I finally updated! Man, these are taking forever. Well, I got four requests from people wanting to be in this fic, so here they are!  
  
-Hikari loves Kurama  
  
-Kokono  
  
-MiyokoTribal  
  
These three will get appearances in the next two chapters as they help me destroy Nick HQ! Anyone else who wants to help, please tell me in a review! I'll put you in. The more people that want to kill Nickelodian, the better! As for the last person in my story...  
  
Crusader Ari  
  
She get a LEEEAAAAD role in this from now until the end of the fic! Read "Chaotic Cruise" and you'll know why I'm doing this. Now, on to the SEVENTH disclaimer!  
  
DISCLAIMER -   
  
IGF: Gah...I am SO sick of this. It's my turn this time, 'cuz GIR's at Crazy Taco. I gave him some monies...heh. Now I'm broke. Oh well...now to DISCLAIM!!! IdonotownInvaderZimitbelongstoJhonenVasquezandNickelodianwhichsucksbecausethatcompanyisevilandneedstodie. But soon, I'll only have to disclaim it to Jhonen. Because Nick Studios will be a SMOKING RUIN! BWAHAHA!!! Sorry, though. That doesn't happen until Chapters 9 and 10. Chapter Ten will be THE LAST CHAPTER! NOOOO!!!!! It's almost OVER?!? That means I'll have...COMPLETED A FANFIC! ....wow....unless I add an epilogue or something. And I probably will. Now, on to the madness that is...CHAPTER SEVEN! Beware the Barney Zombies and the horrible fate of...GIR getting lost! (insert dramatic gasp here) Also, this chap will be the longest one EVER to make up for some of the shorter other chapters.  
  
A/N: There will be some PoV switching in this chapter ONLY, between my (Kate's) PoV and GIR's. I will inform you when the point of view changes.  
  
TO ARI: This is for you! Since you didn't have an idea for how we met, I thought of one for this chapter. Hope it makes sense to you!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--KATE'S PoV--  
  
Screaming our heads off, we rushed toward the end of the airport terminal. The zombies followed, still drawling out the word "Barney" with each step.   
  
"HEEEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!!" I shrieked as a zombie closed in on me. I closed my eyes and waited for the end...  
  
"Eat THIS, vile zombie-beast!" Zim cried, and whipped out a laser gun from nowhere. He fired, and the zombie exploded into a million pieces.   
  
"You...saved me!" I said, shocked that Zim would do anything like that.   
  
"Of course not, pitiful human!" he replied. "I was merely destroying that DISGUSTING zombie, not saving you!" I sighed, knowing that that was most likely the truth. But still...  
  
"EEEEEEEEEKKKK!!!!!" Hannah yelled, running past me as a zombie chased her. Gaz-rules followed after her. I took one look at the zombie, and bolted. Zim, Dib, Gaz, and GIR did the same. We ran as hard as we could, trying desperately to escape them. Zim's spider legs shot out of his Pak, and he sped ahead of us.   
  
"HEY!" Dib shouted at Zim. "WAIT!!!"  
  
"Not on your life, inferior Dib-monster!" he called back, and ran out of sight. As soon as he disappeared, GIR freaked out.  
  
"MASTER?!?" he yelled, searching for Zim. He turned on his rocket boosters and went off in pursuit of his master.  
  
"GIR!!!" I screamed. What if he didn't make it? What if the ZOMBIES got him??? I ran even harder.   
  
Finally, our group spotted the terminal's exit. MAN, those things are long! The zombies fell back, now knowing they had no hopes of catching us and turning our brains into Barney-zombie mush.  
  
"Phew! I think we lost them." Gaz-rules said, relieved.  
  
"Yeah." Hannah replied. "Let's go find Zim and GIR."  
  
"Umm...Hannah?" I asked her.  
  
"What?" she replied.  
  
"Zim's right there." I informed her, pointing. Sure enough, Zim stood in front of us, looking impatient.  
  
"HA! You Earth-monkeys are so incredibly SLOW!" he laughed. "I've been waiting FOREVER for you!!!"  
  
"No need to brag, Irken scum," Dib replied. "You CHEATED. We could've got here HOURS before you, if you hadn't used your "superior Irken technology!"  
  
"How dare you!" Zim shouted, angered. "I did NOT cheat! I was only--"  
  
"Umm...guys?" said Gaz-rules, sounding worried.   
  
"WHAT?!?" they both screamed at the same time. Gaz-rules turned towards me. I had just realized something, and now I was in tears.  
  
"GIR..." I sobbed. "Where's GIR?"  
  
--GIR'S PoV--  
  
I was flying down the loooong tunnel-thingy, looking for Master. He'd be mad at me if I stayed with the human people. The funny zombies were after us, but they couldn't catch me! Heeheehee...I went out the end of the tunnel-thingy, and saw...CRAZY TACO!!! OoOoOoOoOoOoooh...I wanted a taco REEEAL bad now! I was flyin' toward it, and...OWW! I think I flyed into something. Now my head hurts...ooohhh...I saw a person with blue hair walking over to me. She pickded me up off the floor. Hehe...floors are funny!  
  
"GIR?!" she asked, holding me in her arms. "Is that you?"  
  
I didn't know who she was, but she shuuuure seemed nice! And she knew my name!!! I decided my head didn't hurt anymore.  
  
"YUP!" I yelled.   
  
"What are you doing here?" the blue-hair lady asked. I forgot for a second, then I remembered!  
  
"Have you seen Master?" I questioned.   
  
"Oh, Zim? He's over there." she said, and pointed to a group of human-people. I saw Kate, and Hannah, and...MASTER!!! I flew out of her arms and headed for the groupy-thingy.  
  
--KATE'S PoV--  
  
I sat there, crying for a few minutes, while my friends tried to comfort me. But it was no use. I couldn't be happy until I got my GIR back.   
  
"Don't worry, Kate," Gaz-rules said. "We'll find him, I know we will." Just then, a green and black blur flew past me and ran right into Zim.  
  
"AGH!" Zim shouted as GIR hit him. "GIR!!! Don't DO that!"  
  
"I founded you, Master!" GIR screeched, happy that he'd found Zim. "I FOUNDED YOU!!!" I, however, wasn't paying attention to Zim.   
  
"GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRR!!!!!!!!" I screamed, grabbing him off the ground and hugging him. "Where were you?! I thought you'd NEVER come back!!!"  
  
"I...don't know!" the adorable robot replied, grinning cutely. Right as I was about to tell him what had happened, a girl with blue hair and purple eyes came over to us.  
  
"Hi!" she said. "Is GIR yours? I thought he belonged to Zim!"  
  
"Who are you?" I asked her.   
  
"I'm Ari!" she replied. "And...WHY ISN'T RED HERE?!?!? Everyone ELSE is..."  
  
"Umm...I dunno..." I said, a little nervous. "I didn't think the Tallests would like me, because I'm so short..." Just saying that made me feel even shorter.  
  
"Aww, Red wouldn't care!" she told me. "But Purple's an idiot. Oh, and by the way, I'm the one who found GIR. He was lying on the ground."  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!" I screamed. GIR...lying on the ground?!? He must be HURT!!!!! "GIR! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?! Do you need a Band-aid?!"  
  
"Umm...robots don't NEED Band-aids..." Hannah said.  
  
"SHUT UP!" I shrieked. "I don't CARE!!! IT'S A FANFICTION!!!!!"  
  
Everyone just stood there for a moment, blinking occasionally.  
  
"This...is a FANFICTION?!?" Gaz-rules asked, furious.  
  
"Uhh...of COURSE it's not!" I lied. If I told them the truth, they might not help me destroy Nick anymore! "It's real, I swear!"  
  
"Sure..." Gaz-rules replied. I could tell she was still suspicious.  
  
"Now, where are those Band-aids?" I asked no onw in particular. I searched through my pockets, but found NOTHING. Worried, I searched through my suitcases, then Hannah's, then Gaz-rules's, until I'd checked everyone's suitcase.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "No...BAND-AIDS?!?!?!?!??!?"  
  
"THE CRAYONS DID IT!!!" Ari shouted. I gave her a funny look.   
  
"The...crayons?" I questioned.  
  
"YES! Blue Crayola Crayons are gonna take over the WORLD!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the entire airport turned and stared at us.  
  
"Hehehe...wanna come help us destroy Nickelodian?" I asked her. She seemed the kind of person who would want to help with something like that.  
  
"Sure!" she replied. "It's not like there's anything BETTER to do..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There! It's DONE!!! Ari, did I get your personality right? Did I make you insane enough?! Please tell me!!! And to the other people I'm putting in this fic, please be patient! You'll be put in soon, I PROMISE!!!   
  
NEXT: Chapter Eight! Our group, along with Ari, have to find our way out of the airport and then get to Nickelodian Studios!!! Dang, this fic is getting long... 


	8. Lost at the Airport

IGF: Okay, people, this is it. Your LAST CHANCE. If you like this fic and want to be in it, send it in a review NOW. You'll appear and join the group from Chapter 9 on. If you don't ask before my next update, you miss out. And there's FREE FOOD!!!  
  
GIR: FOOD?! WHERE?!?!?!?  
  
IGF: I was lying, GIR. I only wanted to have more people be in the fic.  
  
GIR: Ohhhh.  
  
IGF: Yeah. We need as many Nick-hating IZ fans as we can!  
  
GIR: Can I do the disclaimery thingy?  
  
IGF: GIR, everyone KNOWS that I don't own Invader Zim. Since I'm the one talking right now, I'll do it. Okay?  
  
GIR: Okay...  
  
IGF: Nickelodian (though I hate to admit it...uggh) and Jhonen Vasquez own IZ. Ari, Hannah, and Gaz-Rules own themselves. And GIR owns me.   
  
ANNOUNCEMENT (OF DOOM): Next Saturday (May 22) is...MY BIRTHDAY!!! And I'm NOT going to tell you how old I am! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!! You can invent my age. Just guess. GUESS. You might guess right. But then again, you might guess wrong. (dun dun DUN) Ok? And just to let you know, my party will be IZ-themed, complete with EPISODE ONE MARATHON!!! ENVY ME!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Our group of five humans (Ari, Hannah, Gaz-rules, Dib, and Gaz), one alien (Zim), one robot (GIR), and one human-that's-so-scary-that-they-can't-quite-be-called-human (Kate), wandered through the eternally doom-filled place otherwise known as the airport. We had found that we were completely and hopelessly LOST.  
  
"WE'RE NOT LOST!!!" Hannah screamed. "We just have no clue where we are."  
  
"So we're lost." I replied. Everyone glared at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.   
  
"We are NOT lost," Gaz said, sounding as if she'd kill me if I didn't agree with her. "We WILL find our way out of here, and then I will destroy you."  
  
"Ehehehe...right." I replied, nervous. I didn't want to die young! We slowly wandered down a long hallway, filled with seemingly infinite shops advertising crappy stuff that only idiots would buy. Idiots, and insane robots.  
  
"OoOoOoOoooh!" GIR gasped, gazing longingly at a display of impossibly expensive chocolates. "I want summa that!!!"  
  
"GIR, those things are, like, thirty bucks!" I replied. The android's large cyan eyes filled with tears, and he began sobbing.   
  
"But...I WANT them!" he cried. Seeing my favorite character in distress, I rushed over to comfort him.  
  
"Don't worry, GIR," I told him. "I'll get you something else just as good, I PROMISE." GIR looked up at me, and smiled.   
  
"YAY!!! STUFF!!!!!" he screamed. Every head in the entire airport turned and stared at us. It was like they'd been PLANNING it for several weeks until the time finally came when they could actually get the pleasure of embarrassing a poor, innocent girl and a cute alien robot. Okay, so I'm not even CLOSE to being innocent. I'm actually pretty evil. Hehehe...  
  
"Would you quit that?" I asked the people, casually. They did so, and I noticed that a few of them looked disappointed that I hadn't gotten angry or something.  
  
"Hey, look!" Ari shouted. "Food!" She pointed in the direction of an overpriced airport McDonald's. The food they sell there is almost always worse than the food at an ordianry McDonald's, and ALWAYS twice as pricey. But we hadn't gotten lunch on the plane, because we'd been too busy hiding from the evil Barney-ness of...THE MOVIE. (shudder) So we headed straight for the McDonald's...and our DOOM. Approaching the counter, we saw that there was a HUGE line. It wound out of the restaurant, down past five other stores, and outside, where it stretched for several miles into the distance.   
  
"You actually want to WAIT in that line?!" I asked Ari, shocked that anyone would be desperate enough to wait in a ten-hour line for a cheeseburger that wasn't quite edible.   
  
"Well, no..." she replied. "But the crayons said that if I don't wait in the line, they'll kill us all!"  
  
"Really?" I asked. If the CRAYONS had said so, then we had no choice but to obey. Especially if the blue ones had said so.  
  
"YES!" Ari screamed. "They're after us! I KNOW IT!!!"  
  
"Why don't we just shove some idiot out of the way and take their place?" Gaz-rules asked, as if it were the obvious solution to the problem. Which it was. We walked (innocently) up to the freakish-looking dude at the front of the line.   
  
"Out of our way, disgusting stink-beast!" Zim yelled. The guy took one look at the green-skinned "kid" in front of him. His eyes then travelled to the "dog", who stood next to a girl with FAR too many zits, who stood next to another girl who was taller than him and had purple-streaked hair (this is Gaz-rules, if you needed to know. She's FAR too tall. About 5 foot 8), who stood next to an evil-looking girl playing a Game Slave 2, who stood next to a boy with pointy hair and a long trenchcoat, who stood next to a girl with blonde hair and who seemed to be staring at the trenchcoat-boy and had the same shirt as him, who was standing next to...  
  
He ran from the line screaming.  
  
"I KNEW it would work!" Gaz-rules shouted as we stole the man's place in line. I approached the counter, preparing to order for everyone in our group.  
  
"HiandwelcometoMcDonald'scanIgetyousomething?" the McDonald's counter lady asked, talking far too fast for us to fully comprehend.   
  
"Um, yeah. I'd like a cheeseburger..." I replied.  
  
"Isthatall?" she questioned.  
  
"Do you guys want cheeseburgers?" I asked the rest of the group.   
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." said everyone except Zim and GIR.   
  
"I WANNA HUNDRED CHEESEBURGERS!!!!!" GIR squealed.  
  
"I do not want any of this horrible HUMAN stink-food!" Zim replied, looking disgusted at the thought of having to eat McDonald's food.   
  
"Sothat's106cheeseburgers," the counter lady said. "Doyouwantadrinkwiththat?"  
  
"Sure," I replied. "Just one." The McDonald's worker wrote down the order, and then left for a few minutes. She then returned, carrying a tray with exactly 106 cheeseburgers on it.  
  
"GIR, you aren't REALLY going to eat a hundred cheeseburgers, are you?" I asked him.   
  
"YUP!" he shrieked, and dived for the pile of food. Within the time span of about ten seconds, the tray no longer had any cheeseburgers on it. Everyone just gaped at GIR, who smiled and licked his lips.  
  
"I liiiiiiiike cheezy-burgers," he said. Miraculously, he didn't seem the slightest bit fatter. That's the good thing about being a cartoon. You can eat as much as you want, and you'll never gain weight. But in real life, you eat just a LITTLE bit of junk food, and you get fat. How unfair is that?  
  
"How does he DO that?" Hannah asked. "That was, like, 106 cheeseburgers! And in ten seconds!"  
  
"Don't ask me, ask him." I replied.   
  
"I don't think he knows." she said. And she was probably right. While everyone (except GIR and Zim) sulked about not getting any food, Ari stood up and pointed to something in the distance.  
  
"LOOK! AN EXIT!!!" she screamed. We all turned our heads instantly to see if it was true. And it WAS. There was a DOOR at the other end of the airport. But just as we were about to run towards it, the McDonald's lady came over to us.   
  
"Thatwillbe$108.43thankyouforeatingatMcDonald's." she said.   
  
"$108.43?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I shrieked. "No WAY! Let's get outta here!!!" Everyone nodded, and we ran for the door. It was like a shining light in the distance, getting closer...closer...closer...  
  
SLAM!!! I ran into the door. It had been closed the whole time.  
  
"OWWW!!!" I cried. I could tell that Hannah and Gaz-rules were trying not to laugh.   
  
"Hey! That wasn't funny!" I replied, angrily.   
  
"Yes, it was." they said simultaneously.   
  
"No, it wasn't!" I retorted. "Let's just go through the stupid door, already!" Still laughing silently, our group walked outside to see something we never thought our eyes would meet - Nickelodian Studios.   
  
"WE MADE IT!!!!!" Ari yelled.   
  
"FINALLY!!!" Hannah screamed. We were rushing for the center of the Nick HQ Building, when we ran into someone.  
  
"We've been waiting for you," Kokono said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hah! A CLIFFHANGER!!! Well, sorta. I shall now leave you all to your cliffhanger-y DOOM!!! MWAHAHAHAH-(cough, hack)-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!! Man, I'm evil. The next chapter will be up soon! And it is the introduction of my story's fans! That's right, people! YOU'RE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! Which, may I add, is rated PG-13 for violence and the deaths of EVIL Nick employees! Oh well. If you're still under 13 and are reading this anyway, please don't skip Chapter 9. It won't be THAT violent.   
  
NEXT: We find out that we're not the ONLY ones who want to destroy Nickelodian! All you people out there who asked get to join our little group! And then...the title will finally come into effect! NICK SHALL PAY!!! I hope you're eagerly awaiting the next piece of my first fanfic ever!  
  
A THANK YOU: To everyone who's read and reviewed this fic up until now. It's great to know that people like my writing. I've never gotten a flame, thanks to you guys. You're the ones who made me continue this, even through some bad writer's blocks. Without you, this story would be long dead. 


	9. Doom on Nick!

DANG! I'm POPULAR!!! Now I've got an entire MOB of Nick-hating, IZ-loving people to destroy the wretched place with me! I always knew that some day, an angry swarm of raging Zimfans would come and burn Nick HQ to the ground. TODAY IS THAT DAY!!! Wait no longer, Nick-haters. The long-awaited chapter...is here. The FINAL LIST of people in this fic:  
  
-Hikari loves Kurama  
  
-Kokono  
  
-MiyokoTribal  
  
-Toaster of DOOM  
  
-Darth Revan0518  
  
-Trisscar 1/2  
  
-Keckhs  
  
-Riverwood  
  
-Fairy Godmoose (aka Rachel)  
  
I have a grand total of 10 added fans, counting Ari. Add in me, Hannah, Gaz-rules, Zim, GIR, Gaz, and Dib, and you've got 17 furious people ready for DESTRUCTION!!! Oh, and one more thing. If you like this fic a lot, tell me if you want me to continue writing IZ fanfics. They won't be "NICK MUST DIE!" fics, because after this, Nick WILL be dead. But they'll still contain the same SI madness and insanity that this fic has. Hope you want me to keep it up. Otherwise...I'm outta here!  
  
DISCLAIMER-  
  
KATE: IZ is owned by Nickelodian, but not for long...hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...  
  
GIR: What about the Jhonen-dude?  
  
KATE: Oh yeah. IZ is also owned by Jhonen Vasquez, who will still own it by the time this is over. JHONEN ROCKS!!! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehee...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WARNING OF DOOM: This chapter is rated PG-13 for violence and death and stuff. But not TOO graphic violence. It'll just be, like, (insert name here) fired his/her gun and shot (insert crappy Nick dude's name here) in the head. Okay? You no like, you no read! Oh, and sorry to Keckhs (and other people offended by homocide) for the violent stuff. I just can't let Nick live! And almost every other IZ fan wants them to die, too...  
  
ALSO: Let us all sing Happy Birthday to me, 'cuz my B-day's in TWO days! WOO!!! Everyone who likes this fic, sing! I'll play my oboe. Except it's not really "Happy Birthday", it's MY version. Heh...  
  
Doom-filled birthday to you,  
  
Doom-filled birthday to you,  
  
Doom-filled birthday, not-so-dear Kate,  
  
Doom-filled birthday to you!  
  
That was dumb! YAY!!! Now you can see why I don't write songfics! LET'S ALL SING THE DOOM SONG!!! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom (I like to use cut and paste) doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom...(goes on for six months)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE FIC  
  
"Kokono?" I asked, staring at the half-vampire standing in front of me.  
  
"Yup!" she replied with a grin. "Where have you guys been? We've been waiting for ages!"  
  
"We?" I questioned. But before Kokono could reply, I saw what she meant. Behind her stood eight other people, each armed with a different type of weapon. Kokono herself was holding a sharp-looking dagger in each hand.  
  
"What's with all the weapons?" Hannah asked.   
  
"You aren't the only ones who want Nick dead," Darth Revan0518 said.  
  
"You...all came here to help me?" I asked, shocked. I wasn't alone.  
  
"Of course!" Fairy Godmoose cried. "Nickelodian has gone TOO FAR!" I grinned.  
  
"Then let's get moving!" I replied. "Time to kill some IZ-cancelling idiots!"   
  
"Do we really have to kill them?" Keckhs questioned, sounding a little unhappy at the thought.  
  
"Well, only the ones who helped in the destruction of Invader Zim," Toaster of DOOM told her. "It's their own fault, you know."  
  
"Yeah, really," MiyokoTribal added. "They should've known this was coming to them."  
  
"Let's move!" Gaz-rules shouted. Forming a larger group than ever, we rushed through the doors of the main building.  
  
After a few minutes of pushing past guard people, yelling, and swearing, we managed to get inside the dreaded Nickelodian Studios. Strolling down the hallway, artillery in hand, we approached a freaky-looking Nick dude wearing a Spongebob Squarepants t-shirt.   
  
"What's with the shirt?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Oh, this?" he replied. "It's a beautiful emblem of the best and most successful show at Nickelodian." His eyes then focused Zim, GIR, Gaz, and Dib, who simply glared at him.  
  
"Hey, nice costumes!" the dude said. "They make you look almost exactly like the freak kids from that dumb show, Invader Zim!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?" I shrieked. "How DARE you diss the almighty Invader Zim!"  
  
"That show is retarded!" the guy replied. "It's a good thing it was cancelled!" With that comment, I snapped.   
  
"GIR! ATTACK!!!" I screamed. The little robot smiled adorably, then turned red and saluted. He then proceeded to open up a panel in his head, revealing a lot of dangerous-looking weaponry.  
  
"KILL THAT MORON!!!!!" I commanded. GIR aimed, then fired. There was a large explosion, and when the smoke cleared, the Zim hater was gone.  
  
"WooHOO! Go Kate!!!" Riverwood cheered. The rest of the group (except Keckhs) also looked pleased at the fact that the first of many evil Nick-haters had been completely obliterated. Unfortunately, upon hearing the noise, a barrage of Nick employees ran out of doors in the hallway and came to meet us.   
  
"What're you kids doing?" one of the men asked. He appeared to be an executive.  
  
"We're just eliminating anti-Zim scum from the face of the earth," Trisscar 1/2 replied casually.  
  
"WHAT?!?" the man shouted. "You mean...MURDERING??? GET THE COPS IN H--"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, he collapsed. Ari grinned and put her katana back in it's sheath.   
  
"What were you saying?" she asked. The other Nick people gasped, and a few screamed.   
  
"STOP THEM!!!" a lady sporting a Fairly Oddparents hat cried, and ran towards Ari. Zim whipped out his Irken laser gun, and fried her to a crisp before she could do anything to one of our fellow Zimfans. By this time, Nickelodian knew that it had a problem on it's hands. A problem called seventeen assorted Invader Zim lovers and characters that were going around killing people. The future for the company was currently not looking up. A few people ran back into their workspaces, closing and locking the doors behind them.   
  
"Come on! We've gotta find out who's responsible for cancelling Zim!" Hikari loves Kurama yelled. She took off down the hallway, with the rest of the group close behind her. We passed door after door, examining each one for signs of anti IZ-ness. Finally, we saw the one we wanted.  
  
"Cancellations!" Dib read. "This is it!" He opened the door, and walked inside. A group of people wearing shirts with the Nickelodian logo on them sat at a table. I could see a picture of the Irken symbol on a paper that lay on it.   
  
"Aaaagh! It's the homocidal maniacs!" one guy screamed, pointing at us.   
  
"What's this?" I asked, picking up the picture of the Irken symbol.

"We're just working to make sure that stupid show doesn't come back, despite the protests of fans," one of the women said. My face grew hot as she continued. "It was too expensive, and the critics didn't like it. That's all that matters in a show." She then looked up, to see our furious faces. "Oh...you're fans of Zim, aren't you...?" she questioned, now sounding nervous.  
  
"Yes," Riverwood replied coldly. "Big ones."  
  
"I see." the lady said.  
  
"We've even brought the cast here, simply so they could help us destroy people like you." Fairy Godmoose added, pointing to the small cluster of glaring IZ characters. The color drained from the woman's face.  
  
"LET'S GET HER!!!" Hannah shrieked. Gaz-rules didn't need to be told twice. Reaching into her pocket (which can hold an infinite amout of stuff, no matter the size or shape) and extracted a huge shoulder-mounted rocket launcher.   
  
"Whoa." I gasped. "Where'd you get that?"   
  
"At a garage sale." Gaz-rules replied sarcastically. She then fired, blowing up the table in the center of the group of idiots. Again, there was a gigantic explosion, which we barely escaped being hit by. Shoving the door so hard it came off it's hinges, we got out of the room just in time.   
  
"Phew, that was close." MiyokoTribal said, relieved that we'd made it out. As she was speaking, I noticed something that caught my eye. Another door. This one, however, was EXACTLY what we'd been looking for this whole time.   
  
The label read "Nickelodian Head Executive's Office". And as far as I knew, he was the one we'd been looking to eliminate all this time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOOOO!!! Not...another CLIFFHANGER?!?!?!? Well, didja like it? Enjoying the death of an evil company that doesn't care that it cancelled the only good show it would ever dream of having? I hope so. Coming up - Chapter 10! I can't believe it...this fic is (dare I say it) ALMOST OVER!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Everyone likes it so much! In the next chap, we finish our "tour" of the HQ and find the one person held most responsible for the cancellation of the best show ever aired (which is IZ, of course) - the Nick HQ Head Executive Dude! I don't know his name. I don't even know if he's responsible for the cancelling of IZ. But I'm the author, not you. And it's my fanfic, so I say he is. And he will get what's been coming to him. NICK WILL BURN!!! Everyone's gonna be waiting for the next update...anyhow, NOT anyway...oops (Hannah throws red-hot flaming plush Serta sheep at my head). Ow. That hurt, you little jerk! NOW MY HEAD'S ON FIRE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!! (Gaz-rules comes on and pours a bucket of freezing water on my head) ...EEEEEEEEEE! IT'S COLD!!!  
  
GAZ-RULES: I know. That's the point. Hehe...  
  
KATE: Grrrrrrr...well, R&R! And no flames, please...Hannah might use them to set more plush Serta sheep on fire and throw them at my head whenever I say...THE WORD.   
  
PEOPLE: What's the word?  
  
KATE: If I say it, she'll throw flaming red-hot plush Serta sheep at my head!  
  
PEOPLE: Just say it or we won't review your fic!  
  
KATE: Okay, geez. No need to do that, hehehe...the WORD is 'anyway.'  
  
HANNAH: AHA!!! (throws flaming red-hot plush Serta sheep at my head again)  
  
KATE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs)  
  
A/N: Sorry about the small appearances in the fic, people. I can't give you all a huge role with ten of you. And for those of you who are in this, tell me your weapon of choice (if you haven't already) if you review again. You'll be needing it soon (evil grin). Thanks!


	10. Finally! Revenge is OURS!

I'm sorry to say this, but this will be the LAST CHAPTER. The fic is OVER, people. But it won't end just like that. It can't end with a single Nick employee standing. The title didn't come into play until Chapter 9, and NOW is when Nick shall pay most of all. By the time our crew leaves that horrid place, it won't look the same way it did before we stepped inside. I know you've all been waiting anxiously for the ending of this fic, and now you can read it for yourselves. I promise you, Nick-haters, that you won't be disappointed.   
  
ANOTHER WARNING OF DOOM: This chapter is also rated PG-13 for violence, murder, doom, etc. You have been warned. And stuff.  
  
DISCLAIMER -   
  
KATE: Invader Zim is owned by, and only by, Jhonen Vasquez. I REFUSE to disclaim it to Nickelodian. Not in this chapter. By the end of it, Nick will be gone. So they won't own the rights to IZ anymore. BWAhahahahahahahahahahaaa!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, guys," I said, turning to face the group. "Look at this." I pointed to the Head Executive's door.  
  
"Isn't that the office of the guy who cancelled Zim?" Ari asked.   
  
"Yeah, I think so," Riverwood replied. There was a long silence, during which we all stared at the doorknob, wondering who would open it.   
  
"Doesn't anyone want to open the door?!" I shouted.   
  
"We were waiting for you to do it!" Kokono replied.   
  
"Oh, fine," I said. Just as I was about to open the door with trembling fingers, a tiny silver hand shot out of nowhere and twisted the knob. Nothing happened.  
  
"The doory-thing won't open!" GIR cried. He then began sobbing hysterically for no reason at all. That's just the way he is. Of course, upon seeing GIR cry, I freaked out completely.  
  
"GIR! Are you okay?" I asked him, sympathy in my voice. "Do you need a hug?"  
  
"Eww!" shouted a random Nick employee from down the hall. Fairy Godmoose whipped out her laser gun and, with perfect aim, shot the guy in the head.  
  
"Shut up!" she yelled back at the dude who had commented on me hugging GIR.   
  
"Yeah!" I added. "Come on! GIR's ADORABLE!!!" Everyone turned and stared at me. I grinned nervously in reply, hating to have everyone stare at me like that. I know it's disturbing to be in love (yes, I'm in LOVE with GIR now. Everyone, BE DISTURBED!!!) with an insane robot, but it's NOT MY FAULT!!! Quit staring, or I'll brutally kill you with MY weapon of choice...A PLASTIC SPOON!!! Hehe...I'm evil. And completely, 100% insane. WOOO!!!  
  
"Yes, yes, we all know he's cute," Hannah replied. "But will you PLEASE stop ranting about it?!"  
  
"Oh, fine," I said, dejected. "But I LIKE ranting about how cute GIR is! He's sooo adorable, and funny, and crazy, and dumb, and..."  
  
"KATE!!!" Gaz-rules exclaimed. I sighed, deciding to give up. Besides, we had to get through that door and destroy the Head Executive Dude.  
  
"Someone, break the door down," I commanded, as if everyone were my little obedient slave.  
  
"Jeez, you don't have to be a jerk," Darth Revan0518 replied. He pulled a powerful-looking acid gun out of his pocket, and fired. In an instant, the door was gone, revealing the room inside. And, sitting at a large wooden desk in the middle of the room was...  
  
The Head Executive Dude.  
  
"Who're you?" he asked us.   
  
"We're here to get revenge!" Hikari loves Kurama shouted.   
  
"For what?" the Head Executive Dude questioned in reply.   
  
"You're the one responsible for cancelling Invader Zim!" Gaz-rules screamed. "You need to die!"  
  
"Oh, so you're the Zim fans I've been hearing about," he said. "Killing my employees. Shame on you!"  
  
"We're proud to say they're dead!" MiyokoTribal screeched. "And we want you dead, too!!!" The Head Executive Dude turned a bit pale at this.  
  
"I'm warning you...I have tons of guards here that will hunt you down if you make a single move!" he cried. Even though he sounded confident, you could hear the fear in his voice. I took a step closer to the desk.  
  
"Why?" I asked him. "Why did you cancel IZ?"  
  
"It was a waste of time, and money," the Head Executive Dude replied. "The ratings were bad, it was expensive, and no one watched it. It was a load of CRAP!" I could feel my face growing hot at this, just like I had when that episode of IZ hadn't been aired. It seemed so long ago, but it was only yesterday that this entire thing had started.  
  
"We watched it," Hannah said, furious. "Every day, every episode. Every last one of us was, and still is, a true fan of Invader Zim."  
  
"And you!" Toaster of DOOM continued. "You and your lousy employees, insulting it and making us mad! It's like you're BEGGING us to kill you!"  
  
"You think you're so great, with all that power," Trisscar 1/2 said. "Let's see what the characters of Invader Zim think of your comments toward them."  
  
"Characters?" the Head Executive asked. "It's just a show! They don't exist!!!"  
  
"Oh, really." I replied sarcastically, pointing to the IZ cast. "Then who are THEY?" The Head Executive took one look at Zim, GIR, Gaz, and Dib, and his jaw dropped.  
  
"WHAT THE--" he gasped. But Zim himself interrupted before he could finish.  
  
"Filthy human!" Zim yelled. "In the name of the Tallests, I will destroy you for your pathetic idiocy!"  
  
"If you hate us so much, why don't you just destroy us?" Dib asked. "Oh, wait. You can't, because you're too dumb. And even I side with Zim on this one. You need to be destroyed."  
  
"I'd be willing to put down my Game Slave 2 for a minute," Gaz said, "just so I can rid the world of you and your stupid Nickelodian company!"  
  
"You're being mean to Master," said GIR, sounding surprisingly angry. "and Dib-human, and Gaz-lady...AND ME!!!" His eyes flashed dangerously, and turned from their usual cyan color to a shade of bright red. He glared at the Head Executive, along with the rest of the characters from IZ.  
  
"Why, I..." the Head Executive exclaimed, shocked by the sight of cartoon characters threatening to kill him. "This is insane! You're only cartoons! What can YOU do?!?" With that, Gaz set down her Game Slave, walked up to the Nick Head Executive Dude, and punched him in the face.  
  
"I can do THAT," she said, her voice sounding more evil than normal. The Head Executive screamed, clutching the spot on his face where Gaz had hit him. Before he could move a muscle, Zim had a laser pointed at his head.  
  
"Any last words, Earth monkey?" he asked, grinning evilly. The Nick Executive tried to get up and run, but he was stopped in his tracks by none other than Gaz-rules, now holding a Claymore.   
  
"You aren't going anywhere," she said, pointing her weapon toward him. He began to sweat. In another escape attempt, he turned to his other side. He was greeted by Toaster of DOOM, who was clutching a large silver scythe in both hands. Turning to look behind him, he saw Hannah. She appeared to be conjuring up a powerful looking spell. Knowing that there was only one other option, he turned and faced forward. Unfortunately for him, Riverwood was blocking that exit. A bokken was held in her right hand, and Darth Revan0518 was at her left, armed with his acid gun.   
  
He was trapped.  
  
As he stood there, trembling, I jumped on top of the desk to face him. A plastic spoon was in my hand, and I grinned menacingly at the Nick Head Executive.  
  
"I don't think you heard my friend correctly," I said. "Any last words?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"All right, have it your way!" Gaz-rules cried. With that, I pointed to the Head Executive's forehead.  
  
"Attack."  
  
Kokono ran forward, daggers in hand. Hannah followed, shooting her spell at the Head Executive. Gaz-rules attacked with her Claymore, and Ari used her katana. Toaster of DOOM slashed with her scythe. Fairy Godmoose fired her laser. Darth Revan0518 shot a blast from his acid gun. And I used...my spoon. There were explosions like no other. When the smoke cleared, the Nickelodian Head Executive Dude was no more. All that remained was a small fire, which began to spread across the room.   
  
"Uh oh," Hannah said. "We're in trouble..." She began to run for the door. Everyone else took one look at the fire, and followed. We ran down the hallway as fast as we could, the fire right behind us. I could hear screams of mindless Nick people as they realized what was happening. By the time we exited the building, the flames had engulfed it. There were no hopes of putting out a fire that large. We all simply stood there, staring at the incredible damage we had caused. But we didn't see it as a bad thing. We had triumphed over Nickelodian. We had gotten our revenge. Nick had paid. BIG TIME. And now that it was nothing more than a burning building, it no longer had the rights to Invader Zim. Which meant that...  
  
"You're FREE, ZIM!!!" I shouted. It was true. Nick no longer owned IZ, OR any of the characters.  
  
"Free of what?" Zim replied. I clapped a hand over my mouth. Zim didn't know he was a cartoon character.  
  
"Umm...you're free of the EVILS of that EVIL company!" I said to him. This was also true. No longer would those people torment us.   
  
"I see," he replied. "Now that our mission is complete, please allow me to return to my base."   
  
"Okay," I said. "Teleporter, APPEAR!" Magically, a magical teleporter of MAGIC appeared out of thin air. I waved goodbye as Zim was sucked in, along with Gaz and Dib. The IZ-fans who had helped me followed, each of them being transported to their own home. Finally, the teleporter closed. I was left alone, with Gaz-rules and Hannah. A tear slowly fell from my eye and ran down my cheek. GIR was gone. I'd never see him again. Never...  
  
"MASTER!!!" GIR screamed. I saw, to my astonishment, that GIR hadn't been sucked into the portal. And now the portal was closed.  
  
"Crap!" Hannah yelled. "Teleporter, APPEAR!"   
  
Nothing happened. Hannah swore loudly.  
  
"Great! GIR'S STUCK HERE!!!" she shouted. A small smile formed on my face.  
  
"And that's BAD?" I asked, picking the tiny android up and holding him in my arms.  
  
"Kate, you aren't SERIOUSLY going to..." Gaz-rules said, knowing what I was going to do.  
  
"Of COURSE I'm keeping him!" I replied cheerfully. "We can't just LEAVE him here!!!"  
  
"True..." Hannah agreed. "But what will your mom say?" This time it was my turn to swear. I had just remembered that I'd stolen and spent all my mom's money so we could get to Florida. And now we were broke. And had no way of getting home.  
  
"Oh NO!" I screamed. I was alone in another state, with two of my insane friends and an even more insane robot. And I lived in Michigan, which wasn't exactly next door. We may have succeeded in destroying Nickelodian, but our mission wasn't over yet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WOOO!!! It's DONE!!!!! I can't believe it! And I have a surprise for you people! I'm not adding an epilogue.  
  
I'm adding a SEQUEL.   
  
Yes, my friends. You heard me right. A SEQUEL. We can't just stay in FLORIDA forever! Announcing the release of my newest fic and sequel to this one - "NICK SHALL PAY II: The Doomed Return"!!! I'm back, with Hannah, Gaz-rules, and GIR, as we find a way to get back home. We're broke and hopelessly lost, and we have seemingly NO way of getting back to our town (and I WON'T tell you what town it is!). How will we ever get back? Well, you'll have to read the fic, stupid!  
  
Oh, and R&R! I wanna see what you all think of my first COMPLETE fic EVER!!! Thanks for everything!  
  
--END MESSAGE-- 


End file.
